This invention relates to a swivel mechanism, and more particularly, to a swivel mechanism for an electrical fan. The rear housing of the motor of the electrical fan is mounted on an U-shaped supporting bracket. The swivel gear of the electrical fan is interconnected with the positioning post which is mounted at the lower portion of the U-shape supporting bracket by means of a output shaft. Accordingly, the rotation of the gear box of the electrical fan can be used to make the electrical fan to pitch upward and downward.
At present, the conventional electrical fan, especially the standing fan, has incorporated a swivel mechanism to enlarge its swiveling angle. For example, a gearbox is incorporated with the output of the motor and translates the high resolutions of the motor into a slower rotations, while the electrical fan is swiveled periodically. On the other hand, some electrical fans are incorporated with a synchronous motor to control the swiveling motion of the electrical fan individually. But many electrical fans use the gearbox as its swivel mechanism.
But, despite which swivel mechanism is incorporated, the swiveling motion is limited to a planar direction, i.e. reciprocating moves from one point to another point. As limited by planar swiveling motion of the swivel mechanism, the wind flow generated by the fan can only cover a limited area. Consequently, the ventilation and circulation of the air flow performed by the electrical fan is poor, i.e. some areas where the air flow can not reach to will suffer poor air ventilation and circulation. If the area needs ventilation and circulation performed by the pitching of the electrical fan, the conventional swivel mechanism will certainly not meet the requirement.